Le principal défaut de Heero
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [01x05x01 oui oui c'est bien moi qui l'a écrit] Au beau milieu de la nuit, un Heero bien déterminé se pointe dans la chambre d’un Wuffie insomniaque ('peu pas en dire plus sinon le résumé sera plus long que la fic XD)


**Titre :** Le principal défaut de Heero

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Base :** GW

**Genre :** Yaoi, lime

**Pairing :** 01x05x01 (ouaip !)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette série ne sont pas à moi malgré bon nombre de tentative de kidnapping, séquestration et j'en passe …

Euh j'avais envie d'écrire et une idée derrière la tête, en voici le résultat ;)

**Bonne lecture** (du moins je l'espère)

* * *

« J'ai changé d'avis … » 

Le jeune homme insomniaque se détourna quelques instants de sa lecture, intrigué par cette voix grave et sensuelle. Il discerna rapidement la silhouette élancée de son coéquipier grâce au faible éclairage de sa lampe de chevet. Celui-ci était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de manière nonchalante et ne se gênait pas pour le détailler langoureusement. Le pilote d'origine asiatique plongea son regard sombre dans celui inflexible de son partenaire, déconcerté par ses propos incongrus et cette attitude lui ressemblant si peu. Il chassa alors une mèche lui tombant dans les yeux pour la ramener derrière son oreille, retournant à sa lecture sans plus attendre tout en s'adressant au brun de manière désinvolte :

« Et sur quoi donc as-tu changé d'avis ? »

Le pilote mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec amusement, ne quittant pas des yeux l'objet de toutes ses attentions.

« Je me suis dit … que je ne pouvais résolument pas te laisser tout seul dans cette chambre et que tu allais très certainement finir par … t'ennuyer »

WuFei haussa un sourcil sous le coup de la surprise, un sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Il y regarda à deux fois pour bien s'assurer que c'était bien **lui **et non un fantasme de son imagination. Cheveux indisciplinés, sourire aguicheur. Regard fixe, un bas de pyjama pour unique apparat. À chaque fois, un élément tiquait, n'annonçant rien de très bon selon lui.

« Yuy, as-tu repris de cette boisson gracieusement offerte par ce cher Maxwell, aussi connu sous le nom de « tequila » ? Le questionna aussitôt le chinois certain qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal »

« Non, je n'ai plus goûté à cette boisson depuis la dernière fois, les maux de crânes à n'en plus finir, très peu pour moi »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de jais esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir, se rappelant très bien avoir sauver le brun de la noyade dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il reposa alors son roman au bas du lit et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, rompant le contact visuel quelques instants. Heero se décida finalement à pénétrer dans l'antre du dragon et referma la porte derrière lui prudemment. Le pilote de Nataku releva la tête brusquement, déclarant d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire :

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton autorisation non plus. Rétorqua le japonais, ancrant son regard imperturbable dans celui furieux de son équipier »

Les yeux du chinois s'étrécirent lentement tandis que l'audacieux s'aventurait au bas de son lit et s'assit face à lui. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant à tout prix à dominer l'autre et à le forcer à baisser le regard. Ce fut Heero qui remporta la partie. WuFei échappa un soupir et ramena ses jambes contre lui.

« Et tu comptes rester là longtemps ? L'interrogea-t-il spontanément, ne comprenant toujours pas les motivations du japonais si ce n'est … l'ennuyer »

« Ça dépendra de toi »

« De moi ? Reprit le pilote d'une moue moqueuse »

« Oui et de ta capacité d'ouverture »

« Ouverture ? … Ton comportement est bien étrange, Yuy, tu es sûr d'être dans ton état normal ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais été plus que maintenant »

« Et tu fais ton inspection de toutes les chambres comme ça ? Non parce que je ne voudrais pas te retenir sinon »

« Tu as le droit à un traitement de faveur. Lui chuchota doucement le japonais à l'oreille, appuyant sa main contre sa cuisse »

« Vraiment ? Reprit WuFei en souriant, amusé par la tournure de leur conversation bien que déconcerté par sa désinvolture »

Heero acquiesça lentement, baladant son regard dans l'ensemble de la chambre de manière vagabonde. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, lui … et son torse dénudé. Il n'y avait pas à dire Monsieur Parfait n'avait vraiment rien à se reprocher de ce point de vue là. Un torse élégamment dessiné, ni trop musclé, ni trop marqué par la Guerre, juste quelques cicatrices de ci de là, vestiges d'une lutte acharnée ; une peau lisse et hâlée semblant presque … satinée. WuFei sentit soudain la chaleur augmenter, avait-il remonté le chauffage dernièrement ? Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour se calmer, s'interrogeant toujours sur la raison de sa venue. Heero se pencha alors pour attraper le roman que lisait le chinois et lui offrit par la même occasion une vue des plus prometteuses, responsable d'une imminente rougeur sur la hauteur de ses joues. Le japonais tourna les pages distraitement tout en faisant mine de s'y intéresser consciencieusement. Contrarié, le pilote lui arracha son livre de chevet des mains et déclara d'une voix posée :

« Yuy, nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu n'es pas venu ici pour bouquiner l'un de mes romans alors vas-tu te decider à accoucher ou faut-il pour cela que je te torture ? »

« Impatient … Murmura le brun amusé comme s'il savourait la signification du mot sur son palet »

« Impatient de quoi ! Yuy, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ce jeu me déplait fortement ! Je ne me … _pourquoi tes lèvres sont-elles soudainement contre les miennes ? _S'exclama le chinois distraitement, ne cherchant pas vraiment à lutter contre ce retournement de situation »

Heero esquissa un sourire contre ses lèvres avant de commencer à l'embrasser lentement. L'asiatique se rapprocha un peu plus de son frère d'arme tout en poursuivant avec application son entreprise alors que le chinois restait muet. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec la pointe de sa langue pour en demander secrètement l'ouverture tandis que ses mains remontaient le long de ses cuisses. WuFei détacha alors brusquement ses lèvres des siennes, le repoussant à l'autre bout du lit de manière furieuse. Il s'exclama avec colère tandis que le feu lui était monté aux joues :

« Mais enfin Yuy qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! Tu te pointes dans ma chambre comme ça et tu crois pouvoir m'embrasser comme ça te chante ! Nan mais … »

De nouveau, le jeune homme fut interrompu dans sa réprimande par le brun ayant repris ses offensives. En effet, Heero s'était allongé de tout son saoul sur lui et avait alors sceller ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'obligeant à s'allonger à son tour contre le sommier. Plongeant son regard couleur océan dans celui de son compagnon, le japonais mordilla légèrement ses lèvres de manière taquine, en quémandant l'accès sans plus attendre. WuFei soupira doucement alors que le corps du pilote contre lui, lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur :

« Mais enfin, Yuy, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

Heero esquissa un sourire attendri et resserra ses bras autour des épaules du captif avant de murmurer d'un ton déterminé puis de finir par l'embrasser à son gré :

« Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis bien longtemps … »

WuFei se laissa aller contre le matelas et plia ses jambes de part et d'autre du pilote, répondant avec enthousiasme à ses baisers. Heero passa sa main entre ses cheveux lisses et obscurs, et apprécia la sensation de l'une de ses mèches s'enroulant autour de ses doigts. Il laissa alors glisser sa main le long du torse plat du jeune homme et remonta lentement son tee-shirt le long de son ventre. WuFei leva les bras pour se débarrasser de son haut et se sentit frissonner au contact de sa peau à même lui. Le jeune homme inversa alors la situation d'un coup de rein et s'installa sur le ventre du brun tout en reprenant possession de sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, là où tout n'est jeu que de rivalité et de domination. WuFei glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son bas de pyjama blanc, sentant un nouvel élastique enfreindre sa route. Heero esquissa un sourire devant le regard noir de son presque amant et décida de prendre la suite des opérations. Il apposa alors ses mains sur ses hanches avant de le plaquer sous lui à nouveau, s'attirant les foudres du chinois. De plus en plus amusé par le caractère impétueux de son petit dragon justicier, Heero décida de lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute, en l'embrassant comme jamais encore il n'avait été embrassé. WuFei émit un léger gémissement sous ce baiser ardent et s'agrippa aux omoplates du pilote en le griffant presque. Le japonais se frotta sournoisement contre lui et mit en contact leurs deux excitations. Le chinois échappa un cri, plantant ses ongles dans les fesses du brun avant de lui retirer sauvagement son pyjama. Heero faufila sa main le long des flancs du pilote et s'aventura le long de l'élastique de son caleçon rouge, s'apprêtant à le lui retirer. WuFei allait faire de même avec son boxer quand soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant filtrer la lumière à travers la pièce.

« Wuffie on part dans dix minutes, je t'attend dans … »

Duo ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua la position de ses deux coéquipiers on ne plus suggestive. Encore groggy, il se frotta les yeux pour être bien certain qu'il n'avait pas une hallucination. WuFei lâcha un soupire et enfouit son visage contre le cou du japonais, murmurant doucement à l'intention de son presque amant :

« La prochaine fois que tu as une idée dans ce genre, prends toi s'y avant une heure de mat' et … tâche d'être plus **rapide** dans les préliminaires, 'ro »

Le dit 'ro esquissa un sourire, se rendant à l'évidence que la rapidité n'était pas son fort.

* * *

**Fin **

Sourire niait

(01h23 du mat')

Cet OS n'a aucun but précis, juste une petite idée qui me turlupinait

Et puis ... j'ai enfin mon 01x05x01 (enfin presque XD)

Se cherche des excuses

J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire …

À bientôt ;)


End file.
